If BloodClan Won the Battle
by Jinxsplash9
Summary: This is what would happen if BloodClan won the Battle against LionClan. Sandstorm is the sole survivor of ThunderClan and must find a way to rebuild it
1. What Seems Like the End

What Would Happen if BloodClan Won the Battle

Sandstorm was standing alone, killing Jaggedtooth that betrayed ShadowClan and silently meowed a thanks to StarClan for making this possible. "Firestar where are you?" she cried out unwilling to believe he was dead until she saw his body!

Suddenly Cinderpelt dropped time leaves in front of her, Sandstorm thought to herself, "Why is she giving me thyme, wait thyme is for shock right? Then no it can't be true!" Then she realized with a start that a russet colored body was laying at Scourge's bloody paws. "Firestar! NO!" Sandstorm didn't want to believe and tried to wake up thinking this was a dream!

Slowly she ate the thyme and the stood there realizing that the other three leaders still stood while Scourge had ripped apart Firestar.

Scorge unsheathed his claws and slowly killed Leopardstar and ripped her open with the same flick that killed Tigerstar and Firestar. Leopardstar screeched in pain and unsheathed her claws and then landed a killing bite on Tallstar and said, "You don't want to be killed by that murderer, so you better enjoy being killed by a clan cat." Soon both leaders' eyes stared sightlessly at the sky. only Blackfoot was left and Scourge destroyed him, and even without nine lives, Scourge can pack a pretty powerful punch.

Soon all the leaders, deputies, and medicine cats were killed. Sandstorm couldn't believe it, and she headed back to what used to be the ThunderClan camp. She was the only cat the only cat left in ThunderClan. She headed for the moonstone to receive her nine lives. She was destined to be the ThunderClan leader.

When she arrived at the moonstone, three other cats were there! Feathertail, Cedarheart, and Crowfeather, who had received his warrior name the day before. "You are all here to receive nine lives and to be named leaders of your once full clan?" Sandstorm asked. They all nodded in reply.

After they reached the Moonstone, Sandstorm touched her muzzle to the Moonstone and quickly fell asleep...


	2. A New Beginning

What Would Happen if BloodClan Won the Battle Part 2

Sandstorm woke up in the hunting grounds of StarClan and saw a row of nine cats. Sandstorm searched the line for Firestar. There! She wanted to run up and touch muzzles. But Redtail motioned for her to stand back.

Redtail stepped forward and touched muzzles wit Sandstorm. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it well when your clan is in danger from anger and loss of prey. I am so proud of you my daughter."

Dustpelt stepped forward and brushed whiskers with his old friend. "With this life I give you friendship, to be friends with cats from other clans."

Ravenpaw stepped forward and also brushed whiskers with Sandstorm. "With this life I give you courage to face challenges that are tough."

Bluestar stepped forward and touched Sandstorm's head with her muzzle. "With this life I give you endless energy to serve your clan throughout all of your lives.

Firestar stepped forward. "Sandstorm I miss you but we will soon be together forever in StarClan, and with this life I give you love. Use it well for all of your clan." Sandstorm replied ''I miss you Firestar." But Firestar was already padding away…

Spottedleaf then padded forward and touched muzzles with Sandstorm. "With this life I give you compassion, use it well when your clan mates are injured and need help."

Owlstar stepped forward. "Have you heard of me before in ThunderClan history?' Sandstorm then recognized the yellow eyes! "Your Owlstar, you used to hunt like the tawny owl during night." Owlstar looked impressed and nodded. "Correct! And with this life I give you knowing history. You will earn the respect of your elders.

Yellowfang stepped forward and nodded to Sandstorm, "With this life I give you common sense. Do not go into battles that are not meant to be."

Cinderpelt padded forward "With this life I give you knowledge. Use it well when you need to talk about things you don't really have enough knowledge about, and now I hail you by your new name Sandstar!"

"SANDSTAR! SANDSTAR!


End file.
